Since 1900, dramatic changes have occurred in women's participation in higher education and the labor force. Women are increasingly working for pay, even after marriage and motherhood. Yet women continue to be overrepresented in traditionally "feminine" college majors and in low-status, sex-typed jobs. We are only beginning to understand the far-reaching implications of these social changes for the psychological well-being of individuals, and for the quality and stability of family life. This research examines educational achievement and career decision-making during college and at graduation. It is proposed that before marriage, boyfriends and prospective husbands have important effects on women's careers. A major goal is to understand better how interpersonal relationships encourage or inhibit women's achievement and careers. Attention is also given to ways in which young adults' attitudes about combining work and marriage affect career decisions and influence the quality of their premarital relationships. Secondary analyses will be conducted on unique data from an extensive, 3-year longitudinal study of college couples. Data are available from a heterogeneous sample of 231 dating couples. Analyses will examine the effects of a diverse set of factors on career decision-making, and will attempt to develop comprehensive causal models of career decision making for both women and men. Results will provide information useful to mental health professionals and others who seek to understand and counsel young couples experiencing conflict and stress in reconciling personal careers with interpersonal relationships/marriage. The social importance of the study lies in identifying interpersonal barriers that limit women's education and occupational careers. Finally, this research will contribute to the development of more adequate theories of achievement behavior and occupational decision-making that are applicable to both sexes.